Who's that girl?
by tashie1010
Summary: Dai is an orphan and was beaten at the orphanage. She manages to run away into a nearby forest that is the one at the school of Sora, Sunao and Matsuri. Can Dai find new friends, or old enemies. Sorry, this is my first summary, so it kinda sucks. Plz read
1. Chapter 1

Who's that girl?

Chapter 1: Running from fear

The sounds of men chasing after me, angry dogs at their heels, who had sniffed out my scent more than a mile away, and the continuous sound of a wailing siren fills the air. It was hard, running across the field in the dead of night, but there were only a few meters away from the towering fence that bordered between this hell hole and freedom. My legs were starting to feel heavy as I had already run about a mile already, and yet I still hadn't managed to escape. My breathing was getting harsher and I knew I would have to stop soon. But then I saw the towering metal fence getting nearer, nearly in reach. I sped up, the sound of dirt and gravel crunching under my shoes echoed around me as I took a run and jump up onto the 4 meter tall fence. I dug my feet into the holes in the fence and gripped tightly with my hands as the sounds of dogs and men get nearer. I could see light being shown on me as the men had flashlights, all ready to capture me. But I refused to let them take me again. I lifted my arms over my head and managed to grab the top bar, my fingers already starting to slip. Thank god this wasn't an electric fence. I swung my right leg over and paused when I got to the top, one leg on either side. I saw them, the guys with their stun guns and holding onto leashes that held vicious and blood thirsty dogs. I could hear them growling, the noise sending shivers down my spine. The men saw me on the fence, running faster than I've ever seen them run before. Then they let go of the dogs, and that's when my blood went cold, because they can run fast, and I mean _really_ fast. I swung my other leg over, only to hear a soft rip. I looked down to see my scruffy jeans were caught on some metal wire that was sticking out from the fence.

My heart stopped for a second or two, before I started kicking in frustration. But all that happened was the wire was ripping my jeans even more, and scratching my leg with the sharp metal. The dogs were getting nearer, my scent driving them crazy as they ran up to the fence I was on. I tugged at my leg, swinging it over the fence, as the sharp wire dug into my skin from my ankle to my knee. I immediately felt the warm feeling of blood running down my leg but I had other things to worry about. I jumped off of the fence just in time as the dogs ran straight into the wire and whined as they realised I had gotten over before they could do anything to me. The flashlights caught me again and I turned and ran, I ran straight into the forest in front of me, the sounds of men behind me, trying to get over the fence in their clumsy uniforms as their murderous dogs whined at the thoughts of not dragging me back to that hell hole they call an orphanage.


	2. Chapter 2

Who's that girl?

Chapter 2: Somewhere safer

Sorry I didn't mention this in my first chapter  I do NOT own Sukisho, or any characters, but I wish I did …

The deep, dark forest surrounding me, suffocated me with its atmosphere. My heart was beating fast in my chest, adrenaline running through my body. I smiled to myself, as I ran deeper and deeper into the shadowy woods. I could hear the sounds of sirens fading until I couldn't hear the continuous sound anymore. Thoughts ran through my mind. Yeah, I had managed to escape, but where now? I had no family, no relatives and no friends outside the orphanage that would be able to take me in. I had run out of there, without so much as a thought of where I would go if I somehow managed to get out of that place. And now I was alone, with only thousands of trees and possibly wild animals with me. I don't know how long I had run for, but I finally saw light. Thousands of white lights, all coming from a building up ahead. It looked like some sort of school, a gigantic school with a huge courtyard surrounding it. I could smell the faint smell of food, all kinds of food. My mouth watered at the thought of something like Ramen and a drink. I saw some people still walking around the grounds, even though it must be about 12. The place looked like a haven, somewhere safe and comfortable. But I thought about what would happen if I went in there: would they call the people at the orphanage, tell them to come and get me immediately? I shivered at the thought of being taken back there, to that place where all my memories had been poisoned with their cruelty, with their harsh attempts to break me into being another dull child with no life. I stepped back, not wanting any of that, even if it meant starving for the night. I turned around and ran, not going back to the Orphanage, but getting further away from the school. As I ran, my foot got caught on something on the ground, something that made me fall down awkwardly onto my head. I lay there, for a few seconds, wondering what had happened. I sat up and saw a large tree root sticking out from a nearby tree. Pain started to throb through my head, and I felt the slow trickle of blood going down the side of my face. Great! Now I was bleeding on my head, as well as my leg. I sigh and stand up, the earth instantly spinning. I grabbed onto a tee trunk to steady myself. It felt like the whole ground was shaking. I put my back to the tree, hoping to rest for a while, and get rid of this headache. As I stood there, images flashed through my mind. I saw myself, being hit and kicked for refusing to do as I was told. I was one of the last few that would refuse to do any chores or work. Pictures of the men at the orphanage make my blood boil. Their smug looks as I was beaten for refusing. And then there was the Manager of the Orphanage. That guy had a bloody vendetta against me. In the 2 years that I had been held there, I had lost my temper so many times, and lashed out. That normally made them put me into an isolated room and 'teach me a lesson'. I closed my eyes, hoping to rid the images, but it only made the pain worsen in my head. I felt dizzy and sick, and felt like my legs were going to give way. I looked up at the night sky, the thousands of stars twinkling in the velvety sky. My vision started to get blurry and those stars were the last thing I saw before I passed out.

Sora's POV

'Hey, Hashiba, have you seen Sei, Ren or Fuuta anywhere?' Matsuri Honjou asked me as I sat outside, catching up on some studying. Sunao looks up from his book and looks at Matsuri too.

'No, why?' I say, putting my book in my bag and standing up from the bench. It was only 10 o'clock, and we still had 10 more minutes of morning break left. Matsuri looked at me with that same glint in his eyes that I'm afraid of.

'Well, we've got a new request and I was wondering whether they trio were around, 'cause it seems like a job for them. But if they're gone, maybe you and Nao-kun won't mind…'

'Nope.' I say, walking away from him. Sunao smiles and looks at me.

'What's the job, Matsuri-kun?' He asks. I stare at him.

'Fujimori! What happened to 'not doing it ever again'?' I asked him, getting angry yet again. Both of my friends look at me and I blush, remembering all of the things that me and Nao-kun have done for Matsuri-kun.

'Please Hashiba, it's just one little job.' Matsuri asks me. I shake my head and start to walk off. Then I hear three sets of running footsteps coming my ways. I look up and see Sei, Ren and Fuuta running across the courtyard. They look out of breath and their faces plastered with shock. When they see me, Fujimori and Matsuri, they slow down and stop when they get to us.

'S…S…Sora-senpai, we….need your h….help.' Sei says, panting as he says it. I look at him and the other two. They had come running out of the forest, I wonder what they've done now.

'What do you need my help with?' I ask them, wodnering what they were up to. The three Chibi's still look scared and shocked and Sei looks like he's going to burst out something any minute.

'T…T…There's someone, someone in the forest, and I think they need help.' The pink haired kid pipes up. Matsuri and Sunao walk over and stand beside me, looking at the three panting kids.

'What do you mean?' Sunao asks them. They all look at him.

'There's a boy, in the forest, and…and he's hurt badly.' The blonde haired one tells us. I look at them and then at the two beside me. Matsuri looks curiuosa nd Sunao looks worried. I think about whether this is one of their pranks, but then I see the emotion in Sei's face, and knew that he couldn't be making this up.

'Okay, take us to where he is.' I say, following the three litte ones into the forest, Matsura and Sunao beside me.

**Okay, what do you think? Good so far????? Hmm…. Am hoping that people will review so that I can make a 3****rd**** chappie. SO PLEASE REVIEW…… thank you :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Who's that girl?

**WOOT!! Chapter 3 is finished. It took a while but I managed it :D First of all, I want to say that I AM NOT going to make Dai fall for any of the Sukisho characters, so don't send me any more reviews bout that, okay? I haven't really thought much about what's going to happen, but I promise that I won't make her fall in love with anyone. Secondly, I am only getting the hang of this whole chapter writing stuff, so if my story seems a bit crappy and the people in it are a bit OOC then please review it and tell me what you think and how I can improve, please:P And thirdly, I do not own any of the characters from Sukisho, blah blah blah. Anyways, ON WITH THE SHOW!!! (or story, or whatever)**

**Oh….and before I forget to tell all of you fantastic readers, I am not doing the whole POV thing anymore, I'm just going to do it from a 3rd persons view. Sorry if ya don't like it, but its easier for me. Thanks for reading!!**

Chapter 3 (I am running out of names for chapters, don't hate me)

Sora, Sunao and Matsuri follow behind the three smaller versions of themselves into the forest. Although it was mid-day and sunny, in the deep horde of tree's, was dark, very dark. They could hear faint birds chirping, but the sound did not match the looks of the place. The three kids stopped walking, almost making the three behind them fall straight over them. All 6 looked at the unconscious body on the floor, near a tree. They had black hair that was past shoulder length, with dirt and bots of leaves in. They were wearing jeans that were ripped in multiple places, and a baggy black top. One thing that stood out was the necklace that he was wearing. It was a red jewel that hung on a thin silver chain. The body just lay there, as though the person was sleeping. Sora would have thought that the guy was sleeping, if it hadn't been for the cuts and bruises on his body.

'W…what should we do, Sora-sensei?' Said the blue haired kid. All 5 looked at Sora, who just kept looking at the boy on the floor.

'Uh…should we take him to see Nanami-chan?' He asks his two friends. They look at the body and then at each other. Then both of them nod at Sora.

'Sei, take Ren and Fuuta and go and tell Nanami-chan that we're bringing someone up who is hurt, okay?' He says. The chibi of him looks at him and nods, then takes his two best friends out of the forest and to get help.

'Uh…Hashiba-kun, what do we do with him?' Sunao asks him. All three look at the guy, wondering how long he had been out here. Matsuri looks at both of them. 'Come on Sora-kun, carry him.' He tells the blue haired. Both Sora and Sunao look at their best friend.

'What?! Why me?' Sora asks. 'Because you're probably the strongest here.' Matsuri tells him. Sora sighs and looks at the guy again, bending down, getting ready to pick him up. Sora could tell that his breathing was slow and unsteady, looking very pale. Sora put his arms under the boy and lifted him up like a bride. He was surprised how little the guy weighed, but made sure that he didn't drop the guy that was now in his arms.

'Come on.' He tells the other two, and all three start to hurry back to the school nurse.

* * *

'Sora-kun!!' Nanami said, looking at the guy he was holding. Sora had just rushed into the room, and saw Nanami at his desk, with the three chibi's telling him what Sora had told them to do. As soon as they had heard the door open, they had turned round and watched as the three teenagers came in, with the unconscious boy. Nanami ran over to Sora and looked at the person that he had on his arms. He told Sora to put him on a nearby bed, and he took the boy's temperature and checked his pulse. After a while, he asked the 6 boys to leave, and to come back after their last lesson. They agreed, after a slight argument from Sora, and Nanami looked back at the now occupied bed. He sighed as he looked at the marks on their body, and the amount of blood that they had lost due to the cut on their leg, and the gash on the head.

As Sora, Sunao and Matsuri start their last lesson of the day, Nanami looks on at the boy who was on the bed. There was something…off, with this boy, something not right. He stands up and goes over to his desk, getting some work out of the way so that he will have time to help the boy who was injured. And as he did this, Dai slowly started to wake up, the pain numbing and the feeling of soft sheets underneath her, and the warmth around her. She opens her eyes and sees unfamiliar surroundings, defiantly NOT the forest. The white room around her made her uneasy, her heart in her throat, wondering where the hell she was. She looked around and saw someone saw a desk near the window. She gasped, wondering who this person was. Immediately, the person turned around, revealing a man, with light pink hair that was tied up in a ponytail, dressed in a nursing outfit. He stood up, both shocked and scared, and rushed over to Dai, who was now sat up and breathing heavily due to her being scared.

'Oh god, are you okay?' The man asked her. She just stared at him, wondering who he was and how she ended up in some sort of hospital. She tried to think back to when she had been in the forest, and she had fell and cut her head, making her dizzy, and then it went black. She shook her head, not understanding anything. The man looked at her and then sat down on the chair next to the bed.

'My names Kai Nanami and I'm the school nurse at this school.' He tells her. Dai looks at him and thinks about what he said. School? What school? Oh god, was she in the school that she saw, the one that was near the forest? That must mean that they've told someone that I'm here and they're probably on their way here. Dai's face looked so scared that Nanami wondered what he had said wrong. Then Dai tried getting off of the bed, but stumbled as her feet hit the floor, the pain in her leg shooting up through her body. Nanami caught her and put her back on the back, wondering whys he was so scared, like a deer caught in headlights.

'What's the matter?' He asked her, but she just shook her head, wondering how she was going to get out of this place before they find her.

'Uh…I'm fine. But please, let me go. I need to get out of here.' She tells him. Nanami was shocked at him speaking, and especially at the sound of his voice, that sounded like a girl's voice, instead of a boy's.

'Uh…what's your name?' He asks her, thinking over what she had said to him. Why was she so scared? Was she on the run or something?

'M…my name?' She asks and the nurse nods. 'I'm Dai.' The guy looks at her.

'Can I ask you something Dai?' He says, as the girl looks nervously around the room, but he had to find out a few things about this person first. 'Sure' She says. He looks at her as she finishes studying her surroundings and looms at him with her bright green eyes.

'Are you a girl?'

**Okay, I know it took ages, but its Saturday today, so at least I could finish this chapter. Please review :D and I promise that the next chapter will be longer, I promise!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Who's that girl?

**Right, 4****th**** chapter up. I'm so sorry that this took so long, I've been updating all of my Inuyasha stories, but now I can focus on this story, YAY!!! So I hope all you like it, okay? XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sukisho or any of its characters... but isn't Sora and Sunao cute? Well, I think so :P**

* * *

'Are you a girl?' His voice echoed in her head, like a song stuck on the radio. What did he mean? Why wouldn't she be a girl? Had they thought that she was a guy?! The cheek of it. He saw her knot her eyebrows in confusion to what he had asked her, but all the same she nodded, but looking very confused.

'Uh…yeah, I am.' She says. The man looks at her, wonder and confusion on his face. He stares at her, his light pink hair flopping over his face. She carried on looking around, wondering how long he was going to wan to keep her here. She looked back at the guy named Nanami and gave him a smile.

'Well…uh, thanks, I guess. But I've gotta get going.' She tells him, swinging her legs over the other side of the bed. The pain shot up her leg again, but she was determined to get out of this place and carry on running. She grimaced at the pain, as the tiny surges of soreness streamed up her ankle and up to her knee. The nurse jumped up off of the chair and came to help her, trying to understand why she was in such a rush to get out.

'Uh…if you don't mind me asking, why are in a hurry to leave?' He asks her, his warm and calming voice soothing her. No one had spoken to her with such friendliness since she had been 5, and that had been a one off with one of the kinder people at the orphanage. She looked a gaze with the guy, wondering why he was being so nice to her. Then she remembered he had asked her a question, one which she could ignore and run out, or answer.

She looks at him, then at the floor, wondering whether or not to trust this guy.

'I…I've run away.' She said to him, as he helped her stand. His eyes widened. So he had been right, she was a runaway. But why had she been hiding the forest? There weren't any home around this area, except for that place…

'Run away?' He repeated, wondering why she would run away from family and friends. She nodded, not looking at him anymore, but instead at the tiled floor. She sighed, and then sat back down on the bed, wincing as her foot hit the edge of the bed. Then she looked at him, watching her as she sat there, her face full of worry.

'I'm an orphan… and I've ran away from the orphanage near here.' She told him, staring at her hand, which she was fiddling with. Nanami just looked at her, as her eyes started to water. So she was an orphan? That would explain a lot. But why would she run away from an orphanage?

'If you don't mind me asking, what happened to make you run away?' Nanami asked the young girl, as she kept fiddling with her fingers, but she stopped when he had asked her that. Something with the way she didn't move made him feel as though he had asked a personal question. Her hair was in her face, but Nanami could still see her lips move as she slowly answered.

'They were doing experiments on girls there.' She told him, still not looking anywhere but her lap. Nanami gasped, wondering who was conducting experiments, and why. Dai lifted her head up to him.

'I was the only girl left… so I ran away.' She told him, flashing images going through her mind as she remembered that strange day when some people came to the orphanage.

'_I said line up!' A loud and booming voice said, as he forcefully dragged one of the girls up against the wall. Dai watched, from a crack in one of the walls where she was hiding, and stared in horror at what the people were doing. They were beating the girls, that all stood so scared against the wall in the dining hall at the orphanage. Dai was lucky to have escaped their path, but every bone in her boy wanted her to go out and beat each and every one of them, who were hurting the others. But her feet wouldn't move, she was too scared, too frightened. She could see one guy standing off to the side, his black hair pulled back in a ponytail, and wearing a long white cloak, holding a clipboard. Occasionally he would jot something down, only once or twice when he asked the owners of the orphanage something. Then, once he was down talking to the others, he ordered the people to take all of the girls away. And Dai watched, in shock and horror as all of the girls she had once shared a room with, were all taken away, led out of the building and into a parked van outside. But Dai didn't leave yet, instead she listened to the conversation Mr Yakuza, the owner of the orphanage, and the guy with the clipboard._

'_There's one missing.' One of the guys that worked for the guy in the white coat told them, coming back in from outside. Mr Yakuza sighed and narrowed his eyes._

'_That would be that impudent child, Dai.' He said, with as much venom as he could manage. Dai smiled at his comment, but then stopped when she heard the other guy._

'_Well, we're going to look everywhere for her, we can't have one missing now, can we?' He said, with the look in his eyes that reminded Dai of when a cat was just about to pounce of a mouse. Then he left, with a few other people, looking for her._

'_It's all done now, Mr Yakuza.' Hey guy said, putting the clipboard in one of his big pockets. Mr Yakuza just nodded his head, staring at his feet._

'_I suppose you'll want the money now, rather than later?' The guy asked him, brushing off his white coat as thought it had dust on. Mr Yakuza looked at the guy, and then grinned._

'_Ohhh, that would be brilliant, Mr Mayana. But, uh, can I ask what you need the girls for, just so I can understand.' He asked the guy in the coat, who simply sighed and looked at Mr Yakuza for a long time._

'_Mr Yakuza, our business was simply the girls for the money, no information no complications, right?' He said. Mr Yakuza looked taken back, but still nodded._

'_But, if you really want to know, I guess there's no harm in letting you in on the secret.' He said, coming closer to the owner. Dai could just barely make out what he said._

'_I need the girls for my new experiment.' He said, and then left, leaving Mr Yakuza looking very confused and maybe a little bit worried. And that's when Dai had run out of the orphanage, and not stopping until she was away from the dreadful place. Not only do they starve them, but now they sold all of the girls for some 'experiment'._

Dai shuddered at the memory, at the mere flashback of when she had been hiding for her life. Only god knows what's happening to those poor girls that got taken away. Nanami saw the girl starting to cry, as though she was remembering something horrible. The poor girl, how much has she been through? He sighed as he saw the teen with such anger and hatred in her eyes.

'I think you should stay here, at least until you're feeling better. And then you can leave, and go look for your relatives.' Nanami told her, smiling gently at her. But she didn't smile, her eyes just seemed more upset.

'That would be nice, but I don't have relatives.' She told him, going back to staring at her lap. Nanami's insides dropped, wondering what this girl was going to do once she was out of here. He wanted to help her, to show her compassion, something he's sure she hasn't been sure for a long time.

'I'm so sorry. But please, get some more rest. It seems you've been to hell and back, so just rest, and I'll have you patched up in no time.' He said, trying to get some enthusiasm in his voice. Dai nodded at him, grateful for taking time to talk to her, to listen to her, and not end up beating her. She got under the covers, the soft and comfortable sheets making her fall almost instantly into a deep sleep, as the smell of lavender soothed her. She hoped that this wasn't a dream, that she had really escaped that terrible place and that she was free, well she will be after she leaves this place.

Nanami stood over her bed, watching as she fell asleep, still on full alert. He wondered what the world was coming to. Experiments? On young children? He was still angry about what had happened with Sora and Sunao, about their horrific ordeal. But this girl, no relatives, no family, and no friends that could take her in. It was horrible. He watched her, the sun just dieing over the hundreds of trees around the school. Nanami bandaged up Dai's leg and the gash on her head, hoping that it would at least do something for her. Then he put his paperwork away, trying to somehow figure out what Dai had just told him.

**I know, I know, very short. But I needed to get this chapter out of the way, just so that I can tell you why Dai ran away. Please tell me if I should continue. Is it really bad? Or pretty good? Please tell me!! XD thanks for reading!!!! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Who's that girl?

**5****th**** chappie. Ready? Okay XD**

**I do not own any of the Sukisho characters :P or Sukisho over all**

* * *

He had tried to work, but the conversation he had had with Dai kept distracting him. He sighed and put down his pen, looking over his shoulder at the girl asleep on the bed. How could she have kept it all bottled up, whilst telling him about what had happened. She was very brave, even for a small girl like herself. He wondered how she had felt, whilst all the other girls had been taken away, as she hid from the men. She had told him the names, but they hadn't registered with him, he knew no Mr Yakuza and no Mr Mayana either, but their names seemed to grab his attention, as though he had heard them before. But he put it to the back of his head; there were a lot of Yakuza's and Mayana's in Japan, and he would defiantly remember something if he had heard something about experiments. He put some paperwork in a drawer in his desk, but jumped as he heard people coming into the little hospital. 

'Is he okay?' Nanami heard Sora's familiar voice. He looked up and saw Sora, Sunao and Matsuri standing near the bed in which Dai was on. Wait? Had Sora just said 'he'? Oh god, he was going to have to tell him that Dai was a girl, not a guy.

'Um…Sora-kun, I have to tell you something.' Nanami says, standing up from his chair and walking over to the three. Just as he was about to tell the boy about Dai, three more people came through the door, mini versions of the three standing there already.

'Nanami-chan!'

'Is the person okay?'

'Did you make them better?'

Their voices were pretty loud and Nanami was worried that they might wake Dai up.

'Shh.' Nanami said, looking at the sleeping Dai, who turned in the bed. For a moment, Nanami thought that she was asleep, but then he saw her sit up and look around, confused at the people now standing before her.

'W…what the?' She said, very confused. She saw Nanami and her eyes relaxed, knowing that these people must have been the ones to find her and bring her here.

'Ah, you're awake.' Nanami says, going over and standing by her bed.

'I'd like you to meet Sora, Sunao and Matsuri, 3 of the older pupils here, and these three smaller ones are Sei, Ren and Fuuta, they're the ones who found you. You guys, this is Dai.' Nanami tells her. She stares at them for a moment, and then nods, giving them a weak smile. She sat up straighter on the bed.

'Uh…hey, thanks for, uh, you know, finding me.' Dai tells the 3 chibi's, who all blush and smile back at her.

'Um…are you okay now?' One of the chibi's asked her, the one with blue hair. Dai looks at him and smiles again.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' She tells them, and they all give her a smile back. And before she could say anything more, a bell interrupted them and rang throughout the room.

'Oh, we have to leave now. Gotta go to dinner.' One of the older guys tell her, the one with golden yellow hair. He smiled friendly at Dai and all 6 of them left. After they had left Nanami cursed under his breath.

'Oh god, I forgot to tell them that you're a girl.' He tells her. Dai shrugs at him and looks back at the door they had just exited. He wondered what she was thinking, wondering if she wanted to run out of the door and far away from here, not wanting to get caught by those people at the orphanage, or if she was analysing them, figuring out if they were friend or foe. She must be feeling so strange, being in such a different atmosphere than the one back at the orphanage, with those horrible people selling girls for experiments. Nanami saw Dai look at him, biting her lip and fiddling with her hands.

'Are you okay?' He asks her, wondering if she still felt some pain, even though he had given her some tablets for pain relief.

'Uh…do you, uh, have anything to eat?' She asks him, trying so hard for him not to hear her rumbling stomach. It didn't help that she could faintly smell all sorts of food wafting through the doors, filling her nose and making her mouth water. The nurse looks at her and then smiles.

'Oh god, you must be starving. I'm sorry, I'll go get you something.' He tells her, waving his hands frantically. She shakes her head at his reaction.

'No, no. it's alright. I was just wondering.' She says, smiling at him. He looks at her, wondering if she was hungry, when he heard her stomach growl loudly. Dai blushed and clutched at her stomach. Nanami smiles at her and walks over to the door.

'I'll go get you some food, don't worry, and if you're feeling up to it, you could change into something a little comfier to stay here for another day or so, especially because of your head injury.' He tells her, and then he points to another door in the hospital room, a light blue door with a label of Store Room written on it. 'There's a small room just through there with spare clothes in, and there's a bathroom next door, if you want to have a wash and change into the other clothes.' Dai smiles at him and thanks him, as he leaves the room to get her something to eat. For a second, it's silence, in the room, and she was worried about what to do. She could make a run for it, easily. Maybe that's what Nanami thought she was going to do. She swung her legs back round the side of the bed and pulled herself up. She managed to stay on her feet instead of falling, and she carefully made her way over to the storage room. He leg had a numb ache to it, but she shrugged it off, walking carefully over to the door. She opened it and peered inside. The room was an eggshell blue, with white tiles and on the right was a rack full of hospital gowns. She took one off the rack and then saw a stack of spare white towels on the shelf above the rack. She reached up, even though her leg twinged, and grabbed a large towel for washing. She then exited the room, slowly walking over to the door with led to the outside corridor. She hesitated before pushing it open, but when she did, she started to panic in case anyone here was from the orphanage, coming to get her and take her back for those experiments.

No one in sight. She breathed heavily, and pushed open the cold door further, it moving quickly and leading her out into the white tiled corridor. There was a row of windows along the corridors, showing the pale night sky. Dai looked in a trance as she gazed at the pale moon hung in the sky. She remembered the last time she had looked at it, while she had been running, scared and frightened of the things behind her. She shuddered, not wanting to re-live that memory ever again. She glanced up and down the corridor hoping that no one would come out, but there was no one, they were all at dinner, which she could smell strongly. Dai looked at the door on her left to see it was white with no label. She wondered if that was the room that Nanami had told her about, the bathroom. She quickly stepped out of the doorway and opened the door to the room, thankfully it wasn't locked. She closed the door behind her and lent against it, her leg starting to prickle with pain and her head feeling light. She ignored it and looked around the room. Yes, she had been right. It was the bathroom. There were cubicles of toilets, some of those urinals and a row of empty, clean showers with cubicles around them.

Dai smiled in relief and dumped the hospital gown over the door to one of the closest showers, turning the lock and sighing in relief. She stripped off her clothes and her necklace, as well as the spare towel, and hung them over the cubicle's walls, seeing the dirt and blood and mud wiped all over her clothes made her think back to the running, the fright, the falling, the pain. She shook her head, not wanting those images back in her head. She was somewhere safe, somewhere warm, with food, showers, and clean clothes. She smiled faintly to herself and turned on the shower. Hot water splashed onto her dirty, cut and sore skin, making her cry out as all of the sore spots got his by the water, but she was then soothed by the cleansing water, as it washed over her body. She managed to get all of the dirt and grime off of her body and wash her limp black hair. She saw the mixture of mud and blood rinse down the drain and felt so relieved at how refreshed she felt after letting all the mud rinse off. She used a new bar of soap that was resting in a shelf next to the shower and scrubbed herself. Afterwards, she rinsed herself off and turned off the shower, her body feeling refreshed and hot due to the hot water. She grabbed the towel hanging over the cubicle and rubbed herself, before wrapping it tightly around her. Then she heard the door open.

Her blood froze and she stood still, scared in case it was one of them, one of those from the orphanage. Oh no, have they found her? Have they come to take her back there, back to where she would get sold and be tested on? No way was she going to let that happen. She was brought out of her thoughts by hearing the person that had just come in. It was a guy, and he was talking.

'Geez, why can't they ever give me a brake. All day training, and for what? For them to tell me that I'm not good enough to be on the team.' She heard him murmuring. He walked straight past her cubicle and into a one a couple of doors next to her. She heard him close the door and after a few seconds, the sound of heavy water echoed in the room. Dai started to breathe easier, knowing that it was one of the students at the school, but she still felt a bit scared to go out and for him to see her. Dai hesitated a moment, before grabbing the gown hanging over the cubicle and carefully putting it on, being careful of her injuries. It was a normal hospital gown, white and blue chequered, that came down to her knees. She took the clothes, necklace and the towel, and unlocked the shower cubicle, stepping out of the wet tiled shower and looked around just in case the boy was watching her. She panicked, as she heard his shower stop. The door to the shower opened and out stepped a short blonde haired guy, fair skin, with a dark blue towel wrapped around his waist, covering up his, you know.

He looked shocked at her and she just stood there, wearing a flimsy hospital gown, as he stood there, with just a towel. Then Dai slowly stepped back and walked towards the door, the guy just continuing to stare at her. She opened the door and quickly ran out, wondering why he was so confused at seeing her in there. She breathed a sigh of relief and as she looked around, she saw that the corridor wasn't empty. It had guys standing around, laughing, talking, and shouting. One on them looked at her, and then they all followed. Dai just stood there, wondering where the hell the girls were. Oh god, don't let this be an all guys school. Maybe it was. There wasn't a girl in sight, so it had to be. They stared at her, in the hospital gown and she looked at each of the faces. She glanced sideways to see the door of the hospital right next to her and she ran in it, not wanting to be stared at anymore. After going through the doors, she saw the nurse, Nanami, standing next to the bed she had been in, with a tray of food. He saw her and smiled.

'Hey, got you some food.' He told her, looking down at the tray. Dai walked over to him and dumped all of the stuff on the bed.

'Why didn't you tell met that this was an all guy's school?'

**WOOT! I hope you all like this cause I really want to continue this story, but I won't if people don't like it XD also, was wondering whether to make another story, one about Doctor Who (I like it, get over it), so if I'm a little late updating the next chapter, I am really sorry! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Who's that girl?

**YAY! New chapter! WOO! Big thanks to all of my reviewers that made me keep going, especially red-yuki069. This chapter is for you! And I will try to proof read everything but sometimes when I have written the other chapters, it was late at night and I was very tired, so I'm sorry about my poor grammar and everything in the other chapters! XD I hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sukisho, and never will…. (sniff, sniff)

* * *

**

'Why didn't you tell me that this was an all guy's school?' Her words rang in the empty school hospital. The man before her tilted his head at her.

'But…but I thought that you knew that.' He told her, placing the tray of food on the desk beside the bed and staring at the girl in front of him. Dai shook her head, showing that she hadn't known that this was an all guy's school, but she now did, thanks to the corridor filled with guys staring at her as she come out of the shower. Nanami looks at her and then sighs.

'I'm sorry, I should have told you. It's just…seeing a girl here, was a kind of big thing, so I wanted to keep it low, especially seeing as how you've ran away from an orphanage that is looking for you.' He tells her, as she sits carefully on the bed and eating the meal that Nanami had brought to her. The tray was filled with various foods: Miso soup, noodles, bread, grilled fish and sushi, with a soda to finish off. Dai smiled and thanked for the meal, before digging in. She hadn't eaten for a few days, only having scraps of water and bread at the orphanage, although sometimes she had been able to sneak into the kitchens to grab food for her and others. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. And as for the times she got caught, well…she didn't want to think about it.

Nanami watched as the young girl tucked into the meals on the tray, silently thanking that the café had been open and he had managed to grab some food. After she had swallowed down the sushi and fish, she moved onto the soup, and Nanami smiled, realising how grateful Dai was for the food. Nanami turned away and then he noticed blurs at the windows on the door. As he looked closer he saw that it was faces, crowded around the doors, trying to get a look in. Nanami growled under his breath, knowing that Dai must have caught attention whilst coming out of the showers. He walked up to the door and opened it, several students nearly falling into the hospital where they had been leaning on the door. As soon as Nanami had opened the door, the boys tried to flood in, but Nanami wasn't having any of it.

'What are all of you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in your dorms?' He asked them as they tried to look over the top of Nanami's head and have a look at the figure sat on the bed nearest to the door. After Nanami had said that, screams and shouts could be heard.

'Nanami-san! Is it true there's a girl in there?'

'Tell us, please!'

'Wow, a girl, here!'

It was obviously too much, for both Nanami and Dai, as Nanami turned to look at Dai with an apologetic face before slamming the door shut and locking it with a key he had in his nurse's outfit.

'I am very sorry about that.' He said apologizing and turning to look at the door again. Dai shook her head and sighed.

'No, it's my fault. I should have been more careful, but I thought that this was a co-ed school, and that the students would all be in lessons.' She told him, pushing the empty tray away from her. Nanami gave her a smile before lifting the tray off of her bed and placing it on an empty one.

'I wonder how long it will take for this to get around the whole school.' He said, gazing out of the window near his desk. Dai looked at him and then out of the window to see what he was looking at. 'Excuse me for a moment, Dai.' He then said, turning away from her and walking over to his desk, where he picked up a white phone that lay there and dialled, before putting it up to his right ear.

'Mr Satoshi? (Sorry I couldn't think of any other name, and if you know that name of the man who is the principal of the school, please tell me, thanks ) Yes, it's Nanami. I need to- What? You already know? Whoa, that was fast. Well, yes, I know, but- Oh, okay. I'll see you in a minute then. Goodbye.' He put the phone down and sighed, before turning to look at Dai.

'That was the Principal; he's coming to see you.'

'He…he's coming to see me?' Kei asked, looking worried. Nanami nodded and walked over to her.

'Don't worry; he just wants to meet you and to see if you're alright.' He told her as he sees her frantic face. Dai didn't feel any better after hearing those words, she just felt worried. What if the nurse told the principal and they thought it would be better if they got rid of her, then managed to get hold of the orphanage and handed her over to them? Then what would become of her? She shuddered, scared of the outcome that might befall her. Nanami had been watching her after he had told her that the principal had wanted to meet with her, because he didn't know how she would react, and by her facial expression, he knew she was panicking.

'It'll be okay, Dai. Mr Sukisho is a very kind man and if we tell him what has happened, then I'm sure he'll understand.' He tells her, trying to reassure the young girl. Dai looks at him then at her lap. It wasn't that she didn't want to meet him, she was just…nervous around other people. It was bad enough being with this nurse, who had patched her up after she had escaped from the orphanage, but now she had to trust this other stranger to help her? She didn't think she could do it. She looked at the nurse, wondering what to say.

'Couldn't I just…leave?' She asks Nanami, who looks at her as if she were crazy.

'What? You can't leave, not now. Unless you haven't noticed, you've got some injuries, you can' just go running off, you could cause even worse injuries.' He told her, giving her a serious look. Dai looked back at her lap, wondering what to do. She couldn't stay here, she felt too confined, too cautious. Stumbling through that forest had caused some injuries, but at least they were less serious then what injuries she would have got if those dogs that had been chasing her, had managed to catch her. The nurse looked at the girl then sighed.

'Dai, I know it must be hard for you right not, but I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you or make you do anything you don't want to do.' He tells her, comforting her with a slight smile. He had seen many injuries over the years he has worked at the school, but he could see the emotional injuries this girl had, and it would take time for them to heal. She needed to be cared for, that's all, but how she had been treated will affect her in her later life. It made him angry seeing such a child that had emotional scars, and she didn't feel she could trust people that wanted to help her.

There was an awkward silence hanging in the air in the hospital. Apart from the random shouts outside in the corridor, the silence was unbroken. Dai didn't know what to do. Half of her wanted to run away, but the other half wanted to stay, to eat some more and to sleep, forgetting all of her worries. But she knew she wouldn't be able to do that, not until she gets a long way away from this area. She looked at Nanami, who was sitting on the edge of one of the other beds, off in a trance. She wondered what to say, or do. She felt uncomfortable in an empty room with a guy, after spending all those hours in the empty rooms, being hit by the people if you did anything wrong. But the guys were worse, they didn't care for the young children, they always beat the girls, telling them that they were useless. Dai had stood up to one of them once, had told them that what they were doing was wrong and that they should stop, but it only made it worse. But instead of them beating the kids for doing things wrong, they beat them when Dai was in the room, to prove a point: that they could do whatever they wanted. And it had worked, toying with her, beating the kids to get a rise out of her, up until the point where Dai had hit one of the guards that had kicked one of the youngest children. Dai had been taken round the back of the orphanage and beaten by 3 of the guys before leaving her there, lying pitifully, bleeding on the cold concrete. Even though the kids thanked her for defending them, telling her that she was like a hero, Dai still felt at fault. Instead of stopping, she had made them make it worse, and she was fed up. She was going to make them stop their experiments, and save all of the kids.

'Umm…Nanami-san?' She said, her quiet voice breaking the undisturbed silence. Nanami looked at her across the room.

'Yes?' He said, wondering what she was going to say. Dai carried on looking at her lap, clenching her fists as she prepared to talk.

'I'm sorry. I'm grateful for your hospitality and for your attitude towards me, and I've just been ungrateful. And I thank you for all that you've done. It's just…I just want to save them, I want to leave so I can warn people, or the police, anyone that can help.' She says, her voice getting quieter and quieter. Nanami looks at her for a moment, speechless. Then he nods his head, understanding her. But before he could have a chance to comfort her after her words, there was a loud knocking at the hospital doors.

'Nanami? It's Satoshi.' A loud voice said.

Nanami and Dai exchanged quick glances, before Nanami rushed to the door, taking the key out of his pocket and unlocking the door. Then it swung open, revealing a man with dark hair, with grey stripes on the side. He had bright blue eyes that seemed sunken. He wore a black suit, with a white shirt underneath, complete with a black tie. He greeted the nurse with a smile as he walked into the small school hospital, and looking straight at Dai.

'You must be the young girl I've been hearing about.' He says to the girl, looking at her. Dai sat, uncomfortably, on the bed, looking slightly at Nanami and then at the man who had just walked in.

'Uh, sir, this is Dai. Dai this is Mr Satoshi, and he's the Principle of this school.' Nanami says, introducing the two. The principle smiles at Dai, but she gives a slight bow of the head.

'Dai, I'd like you to tell Mr Satoshi how you ended up here. It would help your situation out a lot.' He tells her, reassuringly. Dai looks at him for a moment, then nods, knowing that it will help, but still feeling insecure. Just before she was going to talk, the nurse's phone rang. Nanami rushed over to answer it, in a hushed tone.

'Hello? Oh, Shinichirou. You heard? Well, yes, it's true, but…No of course not. Oh, right. Okay, bye.' After he put down the phone, he turns and looks at Dai.

'I'm sorry, I have to go and sort out something. I'll be back as soon as I can.' He tells her, and the principle, before walking out of the hospital, turning to give Dai one last supportive smile, before going. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room, before the principle broke it.

'Is your problem related to an orphanage outside the school's forest?' He asked her, wondering whether he was right in his theory. Dai looks up at him and gives him a curious look. So he was right.

'Ah, I wondered. You see, only a few minutes before I was called by Nanami, someone else phoned me. Someone called Mr Yakuza.' As soon as Dai heard that name, her heart stopped beating, out of fear of wonder, she didn't know. The principle noticed the girl tense, aster he had said the name, but he carried on. 'He phoned the school, and asked to talk to me. Then he told me that a young girl had run away from his orphanage just a mile or so from here. He asks me if I had heard or seen anything and I tell him I haven't. He says if I do, could I please ring him, because it's a very serious concern. Then after I've hung up, my assistant comes in and tells me that there was a load of commotion in the hallways, apparently something about a girl in the school. That was when Nanami called me, and now, here I am, with the girl I had been asked to give back to an orphanage.' He finishes, scanning the girls face for her reaction. But Dai didn't know what to do. The principle wasn't giving any clue about whose side he was on. Was he going to hand her in to Yakuza? Was he going to through her out of the school grounds, hoping to get rid of a girl that had caused a ruckus in his school? She just didn't know how to react. Finally, she spoke to him.

'Please, don't let them take me back there. I know you might want to, and you might think it's the right thing to do, but it isn't. You don't' know what they do to us, and now its worse. They're…they're selling girls for experiments, so I had to run away. Just, please don't make me go back.' Her voice sounded softer, probably out of fear, but she sounded so young and vulnerable, the principle already knew what he had to do. And after hearing what she had said, he felt even more to do it.

'You know, Mrs Dai, having a girl in the school has caused an awful lot of commotion.' He tells her, and Dai bows her head, feeling guilty. 'But I'd rather die than let a young vulnerable girl go back to a place where she feels so scared and harmed. You can trust me Dai, I won't let you go back. In fact, I think it would be best for you to stay here for a week or so, before you can leave this area and find somewhere you can live, in peace. And I will also send an anonymous phone call to the police about the crimes of the orphanage, so there is no need for you to worry. I think it would be best if you just relax and take it easy, you've been though a lot.' He tells her, bowing his head and turning to leave.

'Um…sir?' Dai half shouts, making the principle stop at the door. They catch each others gaze before Dai opens her mouth again. 'Thank you.' And in that moment, Dai felt bliss. She didn't have to worry about someone attacking her in her sleep, or someone beating her awake to clean up. No, for once, she knew what it felt like to be a normal teenage girl, with no worries.

**YAY! Glad this chapter was done! I'm sorry this one took so long to put up, a lot of revising for year 11 tests and all, so again, very sorry XD But maybe some reviews will cheer me up? hint hint XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Who's that girl?

**Another chapter for this slowly progressing story, right? Hope you all like. Again, I don't own Sukisho.

* * *

**

_It was like she was in a haven, floating blissfully, in complete whiteness. She was suspended without any worries or fears. This…was perfect. This was all she had ever wanted, but one thing was missing. Her smile faded, then she head footsteps, approaching her. She turned around, and the sight before her made her heart stop beating. Because stood before her, were two figures, a man and a woman. The man stood tall and handsome, in his mid-thirties. With jet black hair and calm chocolate eyes, he stared at her, wearing a smart black suit and smiling. Beside him stood a beautiful woman, with long blonde hair and mesmerising blue eyes, draped in a white gown that made her look stunning. Just the sight of them two made Dai confused, yet anxious. They held each other close, and they both smiled at Dai. They were like the parents that she had always wanted when she was little: a dad to adore her and dote her on everything she did and a mother who would spend large amounts of time fussing over her daughter, being treasured and loved. Dai made a step towards them, feeling a soft glow radiating from the couple, as though there was a pure light surrounding them like a halo. Then a sound like thunder roared across wherever Dai was, feeling it in her chest. _

_Then the supposedly sky turned black with dark fog, like an immediate storm and thick tendrils of black smoke snaked across the ground, swirling like brazen snakes circling their prey. Fear and terror struck Dai, and she looked over at the beautiful couple to see them scared of the black smoke intruders. Their once beautiful faces now distort with dread as if there was something evil and sinister about to appear. Then, it did. The couple that Dai had dreamed of perfect parents when she was younger, now looked panicked and in fear at something beyond Dai. She turned around, petrified of what she might see, and she fame face to face with the guy from the orphanage who wanted the girls for an experiment, Mr Mayana. She shrieked out of surprise and fear, and took a step back. Then, without warning or notice, the man pushed Dai backwards, with such force that she felt the world pass her shoulders as she fell through a huge hole that had appeared as the black fog moved out. As she fell deeper and deeper, she saw the imaginary parents look on in horror and the man laugh manically as she tried to stop falling. Then she was engulfed in blackness.

* * *

_Waking up in a cold sweat, her vision swam until she realised that she was still in the hospital, and not in the dream place, that had turned into a nightmare world. She was breathing heavily, the fear that she had felt only a few moments ago slowly disappearing. Dai looked around, wondering where the nurse was. 

'Hm, probably in his own room.' She thought to herself. She sat up straighter in the bed and looked around the pitch black room, the only source of light coming from the luminous full moon that was outside. Dai sighed, no longer tired, and didn't want to fall asleep again in case she had another nightmare. Just the thought of that man's face in her mind sort of terrified her. Was he looking for her? He needed her for an experiment, and he had paid the owner of the orphanage money for all the girls, and then she runs away, maybe he's mad? Oh god, what if they found her? Thoughts were racing through her mind. What if they did find her? What if she couldn't run away from them again and they were really mad? Would they kill her? She hated to admit it to herself, but she was terrified. The only comfort she had were these 4 walls, and they kept her away from harm, but for how long? How long would it be before the people looking for her found this school, and looked here? Would they hand her in? Even though the nurse, Nanami, seemed nice, would he hand her over to him if they offered him money? She shivered, wondering if her new friend would betray her. This was one of the reasons she didn't want to get close to anyone after running away. Her trust had been misused and now she could hardly trust anyone.

Dai carefully got out of bed, her legs feeling weak from her injuries, but she felt a lot better then when she has first come here. As she stood upright, she held onto the side of the bed, in case her legs gave way beneath her. She slowly shuffled along the floor, the slight noise seeming creepy in the empty, deserted hospital. It felt peaceful, the silent atmosphere combined with the darkness, almost like a silent movie. Dai wondered how much longer she'd stay here. At first, she had wanted to get healed, and then leave, but now…something was holding her back. She had met people who had saved her, and talked to, relieving her stress and worries. She was growing a bond with the nurse, and she couldn't bear to leave and be worried about being found out, without the nurse by her side to talk to and to be comforted by.

She walked over to the massive window that beheld a beautiful and serene sight. The dark and dismal forest standing protectively around the school, like a strong barrier, the nearly black grass being brushed along the ground looked similarly to a black sea, the gentle waves sweeping across the wide ocean. High above, lay thousands of stars like glitter stuck to a black sky, shining delicately in the black abyss. Dai looked at the calm and composed sight before her, her fear for her nightmare already fading away. She took in a deep breath, and she closed her eyes. Her life so far hasn't been the best, but here, in this moment, almost made up for the recent turn of events. It felt like a new beginning, standing there, with a different view of the world in sight. It felt strange, sure, but there was something else. A chance, perhaps. Maybe, just maybe, things will get better. And with that thought in her mind, Dai turned and made her way back to her bed, surprised at how quick she fell asleep. And thankfully, she didn't have any nightmares.

Walking into the small hospital his room was near, Nanami wasn't sure what to expect. He had locked the door when he left last night, and it wasn't open this morning as he went to open it, so that mean that she hadn't run away. He unlocked the door and stepped in, instantly looking over at the bed that held his only patient. And there she was, asleep as though without a care in the world, and he knew that that wasn't what it was. Beneath her sweet demeanour, there was a frightened young child, who had been shown a lifetime's worth of cruelty thrust upon her at such a young age. It made him feel so terrible he could hardly sleep last night. He had been phoned by Shinichirou sometime during the night, wondering what all the fuss was about, and Nanami had told him everything. He had been a bit reluctant at first, but he knew Shinichirou would keep it quiet and he felt like he needed to know. Anyways, it would probably be all over the school by now, about a young girl staying in the school's hospital. And he knew he would protect Dai from anyone wanting to hurt her. As he walked over to his desk, he tried to stop his footsteps making such a load noise. When he looked at some papers that he needed to fill in, he heard someone come in through the hospital's doors.

Shinichirou stood in the little hospital, staring curiously at the person laying on one of the white hospital beds. Nanami was startled at his appearance and hurried over to him.

'Sh…Shinichirou? What are you doing here?' He asked nervously, worried if Dai woke up and found a strange man in here.

'I came to see the girl for myself. I've been hearing a load of talk about her, and I wanted to come here. Tell me, Nanami, what's going to happen to her?' Shinichirou asked the nurse, curious as to the girls future. The nurse looked to Dai and then to Shinichirou, not having an answer yet. He thought caraefully: the young girl had no relatives, had ran away from an orphanage and she was scared and frightened. For once, he didn't know what to do.

'I…I don't know, Shinichirou.'

**Is this chapter too short? If so, I'm sorry. I've been revising so hard I've had headaches and I've been trying to force myself to write but I hardly have time. But at last! IT'S DONE!! I really, really hope you all like! Any comments are welcome!! XD **


	8. Chapter 8

Who's that girl?

**Yay! Quick update for all you readers! Thanks so much for the continuous support you have all given me, new hope is a shining and thanks yedyuki09, I'll keep your idea in mind ;) and thanks Nameless-Sinner for you support! XD**

**I do not own Sukisho, but little Dai was created from my small but creative brain XD **

**Last time, on Who's that girl? (hehe) **

_The nurse looked to Dai and then to Shinichirou, not having an answer yet. He thought caraefully: the young girl had no relatives, had ran away from an orphanage and she was scared and frightened. For once, he didn't know what to do. _

'_I…I don't know, Shinichirou.'

* * *

_

Dai's eyes felt heavy, and she could hear faint voices. She could hear the nurse, Nanami, but there was another that she had never heard before. She opened her eyes and the brilliant white welcomed her vision. She lay there, facing the ceiling, with her eyes slightly open, letting the dim yet somehow clear light enter her world. For a second, the voices stopped, only silence occupied the hospital, before the two voices started again.

'What did the principle say?' One of the voices said, the one that Dai didn't recognize.

'He told me that he wanted Dai to stay for a week, to get herself together before he makes a few calls and sends Dai of to live with a family that would take care of her and not let any harm come of her.' The nurse said, and Dai remembered back to when the Principle had come in to see her and told her that he wasn't going to give her into the Orphanage and that he wanted her to stay for a bit, and he even said that he would call the police about the crimes being committed at the Orphanage. Then the two men started talking again and Dai strained her ears to listen to the rest of the conversation.

'This girl has seen such horrific events, something that no child should ever have to live through. She's fragile, Nanami, for her to trust again will be hard, but if the principle wishes for her to stay, then I will stand my you and her and will tell the students about her staying in, just so that they will stop prying into the hospital.' The other man said. Even though Dai didn't know the man, and had never seen him, she felt grateful and the tiniest bit of trust was put towards the unknown man. Dai felt it was time for them to know she was awake, so she slowly sat up, which of course grabbed their attention.

'Dai, you're awake!' Nanami said, as he quickly walked over to her. Dai sat up and blinked, then looked at the man who she had over heard talking to the nurse. The man was tall, had black spiky hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a suit and had a worried expression on his face. Nanami looked at the man, and then at Dai.

'Uh, Dai…this is one of the teachers at this school, Mr Shinichirou. He was the one that phoned me when the principle was here, and I've told him about, well about what's happened, so you can trust him.' The nurse tells Dai, who looks at the teachers, her expression unreadable, and then she nods.

'It's nice to meet you, Mr Shinichirou.' Dai said, welcoming the stranger who she had began to trust whilst listening to him talking to the nurse. The man smiles at her and walks over to the bed and bows his head slightly.

'It's nice to meet you too, Dai. Nanami has told me all about you, and I can safely say that you'll be fine here.' The man tells Dai, who smiles slightly.

'Thank you.' She tells him.

Just as the three fell silent, the doors to the hospital swung open and five students hurried in. It took Dai a couple of seconds to realise that they were the ones that had found her in the forest, well, except for one.

'Is it true?'

'Nanami, tell us.'

A chorus of exclaims were heard, and both teachers stood protectively over Dai, a reaction that had come to their minds. Nanami was the first to hush them.

'And what do you lot think you are doing, barging in her without permission and shouting like there's no tomorrow?' He said, his voice serious and formal, and Dai was shocked at the sudden change in his character. The five instantly shut up and nervously looked at the nurse, and the teacher.

'Now I know you might have some question for us after hearing rumours around the school, but this is no way to behave.' Nanami continued, then he took a deep breath and Shinichirou put a hand on the nurse's shoulder.

'Nanami's right, even if you had urgency, you should respect other people's reactions, and unless you haven't notices, we have a guest who is in need of rest.' The teacher told the students, his voice overpowering and forceful.

'I told you we shouldn't have barged in.' One of the older students whispered to the other older one. Dai noticed them as the one's that had not found her, but brought her here. One had long pink hair, similar to the nurse, and the other had very long blonde hair, and then there were the three mini versions of the seniors, the blonde, the pink and the blue, and Dai wondered where the blue haired Senior was.

'Um…hi again.' Dai said shyly, looking at the familiar faces, who all peeked around the nurse and teacher and looked at Dai. The three smaller ones smiled at her and waves slightly, whilst the older two looked at her, confused.

'Ah, Dai, if it's alright with you, should I tell them?' Nanami asked her. Dai looked at him then nodded, knowing that they should have been told before but they had rushed out.

'Um, everyone, Dai isn't a guy, in fact she's a girl.' Nanami tells the five. Four of them gasped, but the blonde one didn't.

'Hm, so I was right.' He chuckled to himself. All of them looked at him, and he noticed what he had said. 'When we first come in here, she had thanked us, and I realised that she couldn't have been a guy because her voice was gentler than a guys and simply the way that she stared, I guess I thought she was more like a girl than a guy.' He explains to them. Dai looked at him, scanning him with her bright green eyes, and she smiled at him.

'Ah, where's Sora?' Nanami said, breaking the silence. The two older ones sighed a little.

'We were doing another job and he managed to run away. He'll come and find us when he's ready.' Sunao said, smiling slightly. Dai gave a small smile and sat up straighter.

'We'll have to tell him that Dai is in fact a girl.' The blonde one, Matsuri, said.

'Yes, and the Principle has agreed to Dai staying here for a while, so it would help if any of you guys see anyone trying to get into the hospital, to try and stop them, because I think Dai might get a bit of attention.' Shinichirou said to the students before him, who nodded. #

'Well, at least that's out of the way.' Nanami said with a smile and Dai nodded.

The eight stood there, the new information that the students had been told slowly sinking in. They had found an injured girl in the forest, but they hadn't been able to tell because of her baggy clothes. But one question kept on arising in all 5 students' heads: why had she been in the forest, injured and alone, in the first place? Then Dai was surprised by the hospital doors opening for the 2nd time that day. She looked over and saw the blue haired senior, the one that was named Sora, come in, and he looked out of breath.

'Hey, I heard you guys were in here so I came over from the science room.' He told his two friends as he joined the small crowd that were gathered around Dai on her bed.

'Hey, are you feeling any better?' He asked Dai, giving her a smile.

'Yes, thanks to you guys.' She tells him. Sora smiled confusingly. Had his ears gone funny? Or did this guy sound like a girl? Nanami and everyone saw the confusion on his face when he had heard Dai speak, and was the one to step up on the plate.

'Sora, there's something that I need to tell you. Dai isn't a guy, she's a girl.' He tells the blue haired boy. Sora looks from Dai and then to his friends, and then laughs.

'Aw, that's not funny. Come on guys, we've gotta go before they find us again, I'm not doing another one of Matsuri's crazy 'jobs' again.' He said, smiling broadly as he turns to leave, but both Sunao and Matsuri pull him back.

'It's true Sora, Dai is a girl.' Sunao tells him. Sora stopped smiling and looked at Dai, who was sat awkwardly on the bed, wondering why he wasn't believing them.

'You can't be serious. There aren't any girls around this area.' He says, but he doesn't look so sure of himself. Then he looks carefully at Dai. 'Are you a girl?' Dai's eyes widened, confused as to why he was asking her when the others had told him. She nodded at him and Sora was taken back. Was it her? It looked a bit like her, but then he thought nothing of it when he had seen the word 'girl', then it couldn't have been who he thought it was. But now that he had been told she was a girl, he'd have to show them.

'But…but when I carried you in the forest you looked, and felt, like a guy.' He told her. She sighed and looked at her lap. For some reason this felt uncomfortable. Didn't he know that there was an orphanage just a mile or so away, and that had girls in. No, wait, she thought. _Did_ have girls in. Nanami noticed the tense atmosphere in the hospital and questioned why Sora was taking this the wrong way.

'Sora, what does it matter if Dai's a girl?' He asked, confused, and so were the others. Sora looked at them, and then at Dai. He rushed over to Nanami's desk, and grabbed today's newspaper **(I meant to write in last chapter about Nanami walking in with a newspaper.)** He then turned to one of the pages and put it on Dai's bed and the surrounding people were shocked to see what Sora was flipping out about.

**Teenage girl missing**

**16 year old Dai was found missing from an Orphanage on Thursday night. It is believed that the young girl might have been kidnapped whilst at the orphanage and hasn't been seen for nearly 3 days. Mr Yakuza, the owner of the orphanage, told us, 'Dai is a much loved child here at the orphanage and she was even being interested in by a few couple willing to adopt her, but then this terrible and unfortunate incident happened and now she's gone. All we want is for her to come back to us; we're like a family at this orphanage.' If anyone has any information about the missing teenage girl, then please call this number: 08345 886 541. Thank you.**

And there, at the bottom of the page, was a photograph of a young girl with bright green eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. Dai recognized it as the picture of when she had been around 9 or 10, and the people at the orphanage had ordered the children to behave to have their pictures taken. The people in the hospital finished reading the bit in the paper and they looked at Dai, who had an unreadable expression.

'Oh my god.'

**Another chapter done and dusted. I've had some thoughts of what will happen to little Dai, more to come if I get reviews, good or bad XD **


	9. Chapter 9

Who's that girl?

**YAY! Chapter 9 up and running, and I hope the next chapter will be, because I have now broken up from school and will not have a lot of spare time between now and before school starts, but I will try my best for all you readers! And on a side note, I'm sorry I put Nanami's hair colour as pink, in fact, as a lovely reader has told me, it is brown. Again, my apologies. Now on the chapter!**

**I don't own Sukisho……………..blah XD

* * *

**

Dai felt 8 pair of eyes on her, but she still didn't look up. Her heart had stopped beating a few seconds ago, and slowly, ever so slowly, she started to breathe normally. Her hands shook as she touched the newspaper, but then withdrew them. Why? Why had they got the news involved? Plus, the entire article was a lie, a sham, a pretend. Like hell had she been kidnapped, in fact it was the opposite, she had ran away! She wanted to jump up and scream it, or phone the news and explain to them, but she didn't move, didn't know what to say or do. She had been rescued, after she had fled, and now they were looking for her, but instead of the brutality that they had shown so much, they were _pleading_ with the public, telling people with warm hearts about how a young girl might have been kidnapped and was being missed. Mr Yakuza was playing on the heartstrings of kind and gentle people, all to get her back. She had wondered why they hadn't come charging through the forest, sniffer dogs at the ready. They had gotten the media involved and now they were going to try to get her back, but she wasn't going back, no way.

Nobody said anything, because they didn't know what to say. Nanami and Shinichirou exchanged glances, and so did the students. All of them looked at Dai, who seemed to be deep in thought.

'I have to leave.' She broke the awkward silence with words that confused the others. The two adults were confused at her sudden statement, even more so were the students.

'What do you mean?' Nanami asked Dai, coming closer to her. Dai looked up, her eyes showing fright and doubt.

'I can't stay here, otherwise they'll find me. They've already got the news involved, if they talked to anyone at this school, they'd know I'm here, the whole school is buzzing about a sudden girl appearing.' She said, her heart beating faster in her chest, making it hard to breathe regularly. The crows around her looked worried; as she tried to get up off of her bed and across the room, but Nanami put his hands on her shoulders, looking at the anxious and troubled teenage girl in front of him.

'It's okay Dai, you're safe here. Even if they did come here, I would never, and I mean never, let them get you. You've been through so much at that place and I won't let you get taken back there. I promise.' He told her, hoping she would calm down from the sudden hysteria, but the look in her eyes made her look so young and fragile and weakened by years of torture.

'No…no, please let me go. I can't…I can't stay here, they'll find me…they'll take me back there. I can't go back….I can't, I just can't…' Dai muttered, hysteria and panic breaking her down as Nanami held her shoulders. Her eyes started watering and her legs gave way, turmoil and confusion sweeping Dai like a huge wave. She couldn't go back there, she's rather die. Nanami caught the delicate girl as she fell, and he bent to his knee's, cradling the small and frightened girl in his arms. Shinichirou stared at the weakness in the girl, the pure terror and desire to run away from a place that had given her such bad memories, and he wondered what was wrong with the world. He saw the person he loved cradle the girl and his heart went out to Dai, who had suffered so much. He noticed the 6 students staring at the scene as well, all feeling so terrible at what Dai felt and how panicked she was.

'Okay guys, let's leave Dai to rest.'

Nanami stayed on his knees with Dai crying into his chest, and he felt so much anger and so much rage in his body, that it physically hurt. Yes, we may have only known Dai for a few days, but she had found a place in his heart, and she was like a small and lost child, someone that Nanami had guided and in turn felt affection for her. She was like the child that Nanami had always wanted, deep in his heart. He whispered words of support, coaxing her to try and get rid of the panic that had seized hold of her body and mind. Her reaction to the newspaper had been bad and her first thought was to run, to get far away from that place, but her mind hasn't recovered enough, and so exhaust took over, as the panic settled in.

She couldn't help but cry. The tears slipped from her eyes before she had even realised it, the next thing she knew she was being held by Nanami, crying into his chest, relieving all of her stress and panic. It was just because of all the emotions she had felt in those few seconds that had made her want to jump and run. If she had been well enough, she would have sprinted fro the hospital, not stopping outside of the school, but keeping on running into the next town, or the next until she was so far away from the orphanage that they could never have found her. But she couldn't. She was here. Stuck. And she had felt trapped. Like the walls were getting smaller, wanting to keep her there until Mr Yakuza had found her, beaten her, and then sold her for experiments, where a whole new meaning of torture would surely be.

* * *

Sora stood beside his friends, outside of the school Hospital, as Shinichirou closed the door behind him, and he wondered whether it had been the right thing to do, to show Dai the newspaper. Deep down, he knew she had to see it, but he still felt terrible when he saw her reaction. It was like seeing someone having a breakdown, and the thick know in his stomach just wouldn't go away. He felt violently sick because he had caused her distress, and he felt a ton of guilty sitting on his shoulders. The others noticed Sora's mood, and the teacher put his hand on Sora's shoulders, giving him a reassuring look.

'Sora, I know you might feel guilty about showing Dai that newspaper but I think it was for the best. Maybe things will get sorted and she won't have to worry about anything anymore.' He said, looking into Sora's eyes. Minato and Sunao, who stood beside Sora, nodded at Shinichirou's words and put their hands on his shoulders, trying to reassure him as well.

'I…I know, but I still feel guilty. Didn't you see how she reacted? It must have been hell living in that orphanage, because her reaction was like…like a breakdown. Now I wish I hadn't of shown her.' He said, lowering his head, as if in shame of himself. The others looked at him, and Shinichirou took his hand off of Sora's shoulders.

'It's been done now Sora, and Nanami and the Principle will do everything in their power to stop any harm coming to Dai. So please, all of you, go back to your room. You can see Dai tomorrow.' He calmly told the students, who all nodded to him and walked away. The three chibi's looking over their shoulders at the hospital doors, worried about Dai, after they had seen her react so badly. After they had gone, Shinichirou looked at the doors as well, sighed, and said a prayer in his mind, hoping that Dai was safe from the clutches of any evil, then he walked back to his office.

* * *

The principle sat in his office, leaning over the desk on his elbows, with his head in his hands, quietly distressing over the phone call he had just received.

_He had been signing some important documents that his secretary had handed to him, when he was interrupted by his phone ringing. He sighed and put down his pen, reaching across the wooden desk and lifting the phone off the receiver. His secretary would have normally answered it, but she was on an errand for him._

'_Hello?' He said, picking up his pen again and continuing to sign the documents so that it would be done before the end of the day. _

'_Hello. Is this Mr Satoshi?' An unfamiliar male voice asked. _

'_Yes it is. How may I help you?' He asked the man. For a second, there was silence, and then the voice on the other end of the phone spoke again._

'_This is Mr Yakuza, of the Orphanage near your school.' Mr Satoshi dropped his pen and lifted his head up, surprised at the person's name and what he had said. 'I don't know if you've heard, but one of our, uh, dear orphans have disappeared, and I was wondering if you've seen her anywhere near the school grounds.' He asked the principle, who's throat had suddenly become dry at the mention of where Dai had come from and that they were looking fro her and asking him if he had seen of heard anything. He tried to sound calm and collective when he replied._

'_Um, yes I've heard, but I…I haven't heard or seen anything.' He said, trying very hard not to stutter at the sudden question from the man he had been told by Dai, had tried to sell her for experiments. Again, there was a second or more of silence from the other end of the phone and Mr Satoshi wondered if the guy knew Dai was here._

'_Oh, okay. Thank you very much for your time, Mr Satoshi.' Mr Yakuza said politely, before hanging up. _

The principle didn't know what to do. He was confused and surprised at the phone call that was suddenly out of the blue. As he had his head in his hands, he quietly started to think about what to do. Dai was in danger, and he didn't know how long he could keep her safe. He lifted his head and grabbed the phone, punching in numbers and bringing it up to his ears. After a very long and anticipating wait, the phone was picked up on the other end.

'Nanami, its Satoshi. Dai's in danger.'

**Yay, another chapter updated. I hope you all like it. Please review, let me know what you lie (yay) and what you don't (I hope i can work on it) XD and I hope everyone has a happy new year!! Ciao!**


End file.
